1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to audio and speaker systems, and more particularly, to an enclosure-less loudspeaker system including a plurality of tweeter drivers and a method of tweeter driver placement.
2. Description of the Related Art
A tweeter driver converts an electrical signal to mechanical movement of a diaphragm in a back and forth motion along a line of axis of the driver. The sound wave exerted by the diaphragm travels in a peculiar way: the low frequency sound wave disperse spherically while the high frequency propagates along the line of axis of the tweeter driver, and the higher the frequency, the more narrow the propagation path. The result is that when a sound wave reaches a listener who is sitting in the line of axis of one speaker driver, e.g., a tweeter, he or she will hear only the high frequency part of the sound, since most of the low frequency component of the sound wave are well dispersed into space and become too thin to be heard.